causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Walk The Wire
Walk The Wire is the first chapter of Volume 9. It aired on April 23, 2012. Synopsis Internal Affairs is sniffing around the SFPD in the wake of the Kraken Case... Can Mal and Natara track down a savage new killer while being investigated themselves? Plot Carmen Ford and her husband, Julian, are driving down a remote highway. The two are arguing about a gas station attendant who wouldn't reopen his shop to give them directions. Suddenly, a pale-looking cop pulls the couple over. The man orders Julian to step out of the car and starts beating him up. Depending on the player's actions, Carmen either tries to run away or attacks the pale man. Either way she is dragged back to the car by the pale man and is handcuffed to the door. Every move against the pale man seems to have no affect. Carmen is forced to watch as the man beats up her husband until the man takes some stripped jumper cables and electrocutes Julian and Carmen offscreen. The next morning, Special Agent Natara Williams and District Attorney Oscar Santos are dining in a bayside bistro. Williams tells Santos that she is glad that the Kraken thing is all over and that she has to go back to the precinct. Detective Mal Fallon is arresting a drug dealer, saying that he can't run away from him because he is "Mal Goddamn Fallon". Detective Blaise Corso is his backup and asks him if he wants to talk about what has been bothering him. She then tells him that it was a joke and that he is bad at detecting humor. The two agree to bring the dealer into the precinct. Captain Maria Yeong is on the phone with Jennifer Parks, her girlfriend, as she enters the precinct. Parks tells her that she is worried about her and that her job could be too dangerous after the Kraken incident in her home. Yeong apologizes and hangs up as she goes into her office. She is surprised to find a tall man is standing behind her desk. The man is Lieutenant Charles Anders of Internal Affairs. He tells her that he will have to use the interrogation room to question the SFPD employees and he will be taking over for now. The first interview is conducted with Detective Fallon. Lieutenant Anders reads from Fallon's files and greets him. He admits that Fallon gets the job done and mentions Armie Gillum's gruesome death along with Fallon's convict father, Jacob Fallon. Fallon tells Anders that the two don't get along too well. Anders lets Fallon go after telling Anders that he is just trying to get Fallon to say something incriminating, thus getting him into trouble. The second interview is conducted with Data Analyst Amy Chen. Anders greets Chen and tells her that she is twenty minutes late. Anders goes on to talk about the ethical concerns he has of the police department while Chen is attempting to stay awake from the drinking binge she had last night. Anders mentions Chen's relationship with Ken Greene and that she refused to receive any counseling after the Kraken incident. He also says that Chen had several absents, tardies, and made several errors after the incident and notices that Chen has a hangover. The third interview is conducted with Forensic Technician Kai Kalaba. Anders starts to compliment Kalaba telling him that he likes his "offbeat humor" and says that he is a man of honor. Kalaba notices that Anders is only complimenting him just so he could rat out on the other employees and tells Anders that he cannot help him.He then tells Anders that he is only trying to get him on his side by trying to be friendly with him. Anders looks through Kalaba's files and tells him that there are personal complaints filed against him by his own co-workers. He tells Kalaba that his own co-workers have said that he is inappropriate, immature. oddly sexual, and plain weird so that Kalaba would have to stop defending them. Kalaba refuses to rat out on them and Anders dismisses him. The fourth interview is conducted with Detective Blaise Corso. Anders looks through her files and mentions Kolo Zargoza's "suicide" and Corso shooting his legs. Corso agrees with the files and Anders asks her if she finds it strange that he jumped to his death. Anders tells Corso to stop with the tough girl act. The fifth interview is conducted with Special Agent Natara Williams. The two greet and shake hands. Anders tells her that it is a pleasure to see some politeness here. He also tells her that her superiors have allowed him to question Williams. He flips through Williams files and mentions that she had a relationship with former FBI Agent Shawn Mallory, who turned out to be the Kraken and that she is in a relationship with District Attorney Oscar Santos. He also mentions the couples retreat mission that she and Fallon had to go to. Williams says that she hasn't broken any of the rules. She assures that she cannot be held responsible for Mallory's actions and that her relationship with Santos does not affect her performance. She tells Anders that he is trying to incriminate her as well. The door opens and Captain Yeong enters. She tells her that Williams is done here because she was just notified of a double homicide. Anders refuses to let Williams go but Yeong says that she still has authority over where to send her employees. Fallon is at a remote, wooded road near an abandoned car where lies two bodies, a woman's body is handcuffed to the car's door and a man's body is covered in a white sheet in front of the car. Williams arrives at the scene and the two talk about how Anders is interrogating the SFPD as if they are criminals. Williams tells Fallon that they have to stick to protocol and that their history with Jacob Fallon and Shawn Mallory sure looks questionable on their files. Fallon says that after being interrogated, he has decided to play by the book. The two walk over to Kalaba. He tells them that Anders is giving him the creeps. Williams asks Kalaba what he has so far and Kalaba tells them that the victims are Julian and Carmen Ford of Fairfield, California. He tells them that the car's battery is dead and that their bodies were found today at around noon. Their time of death was at about 11:00pm last night. Carmen Ford's cause of death appeared to be electrocution by the car's own battery and Julian Ford's cause of death was electrocution but his body showed signs of extreme physical battery. Kalaba pulls the white cover off of Mr. Ford's body revealing the bruises and gashes he received. He explains that Mr. Ford's cause of death could have been brain damage, internal bleeding, punctured lung, or a combination of all. An autopsy will reveal the true cause of death. Kalaba tells them that they are unsure of why Mrs. Ford wasn't tortured as well. Fallon believes that the killer tortured her by handcuffing her to the car, forcing her to watch her husband's life slip away right in front of her. Williams agrees and Fallon scans the crime scene, wondering why the Fords decided to stop here in the middle of nowhere. Williams says that it is possible that the killer made the Fords pull over and that he or she had some forethought. Fallon also mentions that the killer had a stripped jumper cable and handcuffs. He surveys the woods and notices something moving... a man! He hears Fallon point him out and runs deeper into the woods. Fallon decides to go deeper into the woods after him. The man tries to get inside his trailer home but Fallon grabs him by the collar and pushes him to the ground. Fallon restrains him and the man, who is Milo Franz, stops fighting back and relaxes. As Fallon handcuffs him, he tells him that he has a lot of answering to do. Fallon leads back through the woods and to the crime scene. Fallon tells Williams what happened and that he doesn't think Franz is their guy. Franz claims to have witnessed the murders. Captain Yeong and Lieutenant Anders arrive at the crime scene. Anders notices the scratches that Fallon and Franz has. Fallon tells the two that he believes that Franz is a witness. Franz tells them that he saw the killer pulled the couple over and beat the man to death and electrocuted the woman. He says that the killer was a cop, which surprises the team. Anders says that the investigation has gotten a lot more interesting... Bonus Scene Two days later, Deputy Jeremy Redbird sits at his desk in El Dorado County Sheriffs Department. He is typing up a report until Sheriff Ed Cain comes in to tell him that someone is here looking for him. Redbird tells Cain that he is just finishing up paperwork. Redbird says that he isn't good with media attention. Lieutenant Anders comes into the room and greets Redbird. Anders starts asking him questions about his most recent case and tells him that he has read his files. After a few questions, Cain tells Anders that that is enough since Redbird had recently received a lot of media attention. Anders has one more question and asks Redbird if he has ever been to San Francisco. Category:Episode